Annoyance Sasuke x Reader Modern
by WolvesDragon
Summary: A girl who thinks of everyone as an enemy but never shows it. A girl who lost her parents not to long before she went into High School. This same girl has now meet a rather annoying Uchiha. What will happen now? Will this girl finally try and trust, or possibly love someone who knows. Let's find out shall we.


Today was my first day at Konoha High School. I wore my usual clothes, glasses, black hoodie that hid my face and short caramel hair, jeans, and black and blue sneakers. I had my blue head phones on and a heavy book bag on my back.

I walked down the narrow hallway that lead to my homeroom. As I walked people of all kinds stared at me as if I was strange. Out of curiosity i pulled my headphones down and allowed them to drop around my neck. However, once I did I surely regretted it. I could hear people whispering, "Is that a girl?" and "Who is he?". 'He? why would they call me a he? Maybe it's because of my hair?' I thought. I decided to ignore it although being called a he offended me, I would have to deal with it. I lowered my head so that my bangs hung in front off my eyes.

With out realizing it I ran into something hard. At first it thought it was a wall or a door but I was way off. Instead it was a tall male with raven hair and eyes to match. I looked up at the male and when I did my hood fell from my head in a panic I pulled it up and backed up.

"Gomen!" I said and bowed. I glanced up ward to see the male still glaring at me. Then heard a 'tsk' escape from him. My eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me, I must have bumped into a miss priss. Oh, my bad it's just a snob. Also known as a stuck up son of a rich bitch." I said and saw some of the people look at me funny. Then I realized my eye color must have changed. 'Shit.' I cursed and tried to calm my self. Before I could fully calm down though the bitch decked me, He fucking decked me!

"Hn. That's what you get you little bastard." He smirked. I grinned and my beautiful golden eyes went from gold and straight to red in a matter of seconds. Now I was far from pissed I was furious but the only thing that show it was my eyes. I got up rubbed my chin, as I stood up, my hood fell in the process.

"Wow, how sweet? A few word can hurt a guy as stuck up as you. That makes me laugh, and to think you'd hit a girl." As soon as I said that last word his eyes went huge.

"Your a chic?" a blonde male questioned. I grinned.

"Of course, what else would I be a boy? Oh hell no, I'd rather be dead then a male thank you, no offence to the few of the guys in the world, but some of your gender is down right degrading if you ask me." I stated calming down.

"Wow, how nice to say." The blonde stated looking a bit hurt. I frowned.

"I didn't mean you. I meant the bimbo with black hair. You at least seem nice, him on the other hand seemed like a complete and utter bitch." I said not caring that the raven and most of the girls in the school were glaring at me.

"How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" A pink hair female yelled walking up to me and pointed her finely polished nail at me. My eyes flare up again.

"If you know what's good for you I suggest keeping your fingers away from me other wise you may end up with more than a broken nail." I growled through clenched teeth. Her eyes widened understanding what I meant and backed up, this amused me and my eyes when back to there original state. "Good. Oh, and I have to repay you something." I said toward the raven once more. I smiled and pulled my hand back and balled my fist. I came in hard and fast and punched him in the gut. I saw him gasp for air and take a few steps back. I smirked.

"There now were even raven now I gotta go. I hope our paths never cross again." I turned toward all the girls that stood in the hallway and glared at me. "Oh, and if any of you try and hurt me trust me I'll let you punch me at least once. However I usurer you this, you may ended up unconscious and possibly in the hospital for a few months." I said with a innocent smile plastered on my face. With that I turn and walked off to my class.

Once there I adjusted my glasses, put my headphones back on, and pulled my hood up my hood. All while walking to the back of the class and sitting by the window.

*Time Skip*

The lunch bell rang and I decided it would be a good chance for me to check out something I found this morning. I grabbed my lunch and walked out of the down the stairs and out the back doors of the school. Once out I spotted the woods that I had seen earlier that day. "Yes, now I can play with them! Yay!" I cheered and ran towards the area full of beautiful trees.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled and I froze. 'Shit, I didn't think that anyone would be here.' I thought as a frown made it's way onto my face.

"Yes?" I questioned as I turned myself around to see a group of females.

"You're the chick from this morning, correct?" One asked. I nodded.

"Well you're going to pay for what you did to our Sasuke." Another announced. I grinned.

"Go ahead and try, I dare you." I stated to the group.

They all smirked and came up to me. They formed a circle so I 'couldn't escape'.I just laughed.

"Why are you Laughing you're suppose to be begging us to not hurt you." A brunette said. I stopped laughing and blinked.

"Why would I say that? I like to fight. Although I won't fight unless it's in self defense." I shrugged. The group just looked at me as if i was nuts, but went right back to glaring. I felt one punch me in the gut. I took a few steps back and grinned. "Game on!" i yelled.

A few minutes later the all where on the ground either unconscious or unable to move. I was tired and fell to the ground laughing. "Ah ha-ha that was so much fun. I haven't fought like that in years." I said. "I should get these guys to the nurse, but how? Oh, I got it." I said and ran towards the cafeteria.

*Time Skip*

I arrived in the cafeteria and spotted the blonde from earlier. I ran up to him. "Hey you, your the guy who hangs around the Snob, correct?" I asked winded. He just looked at me.

"Oi, what happened to you? you look like you just got in a fight." A brunette male said with a canine like style said.

"I did. That's not the point though. I need some help lugging about six girls to the nurse's office." I said blankly.

"What? Why would six girls need to be carried to the nurse?" The blonde stated.

"Well, you see they wanted to fight and well." I started. "Their all either unconscious or hurt badly." I frowned.

"Then let's go before something else happens." A female with blonde hair pinned into a high ponytail said standing up. I smiled.

"Okay, follow me." I said running off with the male's friends.

*Time Skip*

The females were declared alright but had to stay in the nurse's office. So, now school was over and I was walking though the narrow hallways that would help me go home. I walked around a corner but thanks to my luck I hit something hard. I fell to the ground with a 'thud', my headphones falling around my neck in the process.

"Watch it short-" A male stopped and glared at me. I looked back to see the 'Snob' as i called him.

"Your the Snob from before, correct? Why am I seeing you again?" I asked annoyed. He gave me a death glare.

"Who are you calling a snob? The names Sasuke Uchiha" He stated. My head began to throb again.

"Damn it, you had to talk? Thanks a lot, now I'm stuck with a headache again, and for your information I had no intention of knowing who you were Snob." I cursed. I could hear him growl. I got up holding my head and tried to walk off.

He instead, to my surprise, grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall. "Damn it, Bastard I told you, I don't care who you are but your giving me a headache. Now leave me alone!" I yelled. He smirked.

"And I didn't say you could leave." He said coldly. This time I glared. My head throbbed and I couldn't ignore it.

"Just leave me alone. I need to go home before this gets worse." I stated anger present in my voice.

"Hn, what could get worse?" he asked.

"My headache you bloody bastard. Ah, Damn it. J-just go die in a hole or something." I said pushing 'Sasuke' away. I held my head once more and walked away. I felt guilty for telling a living being that, but for the time being I had to get away from the cause of my pain.

I hopped into my care and drove home were I could finally have peace and quiet.


End file.
